


他是光1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ferrari44444444001, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️

     TS是太阳，照亮了整片天空，PP是月亮，柔和了黑夜。但对TS来说，PP才是他唯一的那道光，因为自己是照不亮自己的。尽管身边有朋友，有过各种恋人，但是再也没有第二个人那样简单纯粹，为了他奋不顾身，满心满眼只有一个人，明明自己还是个孩子，却心疼他爱戴他总是竭力挡在他身前，无关占有，铁石心肠在被如此用心呵护着浸泡着几年后也要化为一泓清泉。  
      所以TS总是想给那个孩子更多，为他的小天使制作更安全的战衣，为他提供更好的生活条件⋯现在，只是想给男孩一个惊喜，把本月工作全部前提，私人岛屿也让人布置好了，赶来参加男孩毕业典礼的他站在礼堂边的阴影里，心像被攥紧强拉了出来，呼吸充满疼痛，蜷缩起身体也抑制不住全身颤抖，他可耻地发现，因为他的男孩亲蜜地虚扶着一个女孩的腰，微笑着听她说着什么，自己就忍不住想拉开他的手，把她远远扔出去，用掌心炮炸毁现场，让那道光只照亮他一个人。他不得不承认，和在自己面前截然不同的男孩充满了自信和从容不迫的魅力，让他的视线贪婪地追逐-每次和他说话时，男孩总是那么紧张，没有任何一次出现这种放松的表情，这该死的吸引让他转不开视线。  
       终于发现他目光的PP回头了。TS清楚地看到一个绅士秒变小奶狗全程，洋溢着惊喜的小奶音感情充沛的惊唤了一声“Mr stark”，不管不顾地跑来自己面前，那个女孩被抛在身后，一瞬间眼里闪过受伤，但TS心情秒变舒畅，墨镜后的双眼眯起，招牌笑容挂上嘴角。  
      真的不想承认这个幼稚的，因为一个眼神就尤自在心里炸开满天烟花的男人是随便勾勾手指就能来一群美丽尤物的TS，那个男孩成功地养刁了他的胃口，在他周围划出一道圈，除了全身心的他自己，再也没人有机会走进去看到男人的柔软。  
       男孩似乎永远湿润闪着星光的眼睛和Awesome的小声惊呼取悦了男人，他搭上他的肩，用力拍了两下，凑近男孩白皙的耳朵，看到因为自己的靠近竖起的汗毛，迅速被鲜红渗透占领的皮肤，他被无耻地取悦了。压低声音说了句：恭喜你今天转正了。  
      男孩张大眼睛，结结巴巴地问：“哦⋯您的意思是⋯我是说我是SI的正式员工了吗？”  
     TS耸耸肩，“ Of course ，well done，boy。”在心里默默地补充了一句，伟大的TS的正式小男友，快到我怀里来～  
       投入男人张开的双臂，PP抱的TS不得不呼了一声痛，蜘蛛侠果然是有杀伤力的，但他还是回抱着他的男孩，嘴角吻过他的太阳穴，“你成年了，kid。”痛并快乐着，等待太久，我的大刀早已经饥渴难耐了～  
       PP已经红热得能烤肉了，今天TS能来他的毕业典礼已经像做梦了，男人的拥抱和亲吻让他天才的脑细胞都容不下太多的惊喜，愣愣地看着TS被发现他的疯狂人群簇拥，BlingBling的闪着光，抽空还冲他wink。晕乎乎到典礼结束也没回过神来。


End file.
